Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in electronic systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information. Some memory utilizes cells which change resistance in transitioning from one memory state to another. Such memory may be referred to as resistive RAM (RRAM).
One type of cell that may be utilized in RRAM is phase change memory (PCM). Such memory utilizes phase change material as programmable material of the memory cell. Example phase change materials that may be utilized in PCM are chalcogenide materials.
Difficulties may be encountered in the fabrication and utilization of memory cells, such as PCM. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop new memory cell architectures. It would also be desirable for aspects of the new architectures to be readily extendible for fabrication of other integrated circuit components, such as, for example, fuses. A fuse is a structure which can be broken down or blown in response to a predetermined current flow to interrupt a circuit.